


Stability Issues

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwurcfIW7J1r80x1co1_500.png">this screencap</a> which makes Taylor's desk look less than sturdy...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stability Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this screencap](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwurcfIW7J1r80x1co1_500.png) which makes Taylor's desk look less than sturdy...

The noises she was making were driving him insane, urging him on, drawing pleasure out of him that he hadn't experienced for too long.

"Fuck." She groaned, digging hard fingertips into his ass. " _More_."

He complied, rocking into her harder as she threw her head back with a heady moan, one hand moving behind her to support her weight as he leant over her.

" _Fuck_." She groaned and he grinned against her shoulder at the complete decimation of her language skills.

"Might need a bit more, _ah_ , instruction, Wash."

She growled, low in her throat. "Fuck. Me. Harder. Sir." She ground out.

He complied, hitching her leg higher on his hip as he pounded into her. The desk was rocking along with them in a rather alarming manner but he couldn't bring himself to stop, not when she was whimpering so delightfully in his ear.

"Nathaniel..." She whispered, clutching hard at his shoulders now. He continued to move until she called his name again, gripping more tightly. 

It was then that he heard it. A low metallic screech of metal on metal and a creaking of wood and glass. He gripped her ass tightly and lifted her off of the desk just as the entire structure buckled and collapsed to the floor of his office, the glass shattering around his feet.

They stood in silence for a moment, stunned.

"We broke your desk." She said, then a little burst of laughter escaped. "I _did_ warn you."

He grunted and moved over to a part of the wall not reached by glass fragments, shoving her hard against it, before pistoning his hips back into her again. "Now is _not_ the time for I told you so's."

She beamed at him. "I told you so." She echoed, grinning until he thrust particularly well and hit the most perfect spot deep inside her.

With a couple more thrusts he erupted, bringing a hand between them and drawing her over the edge with him after a couple of hard strokes of her clit.

"I'm not clearing that up." She said, once they'd regained the ability to breathe properly. He set her down on her feet carefully after checking the glass hadn't reached the floor by his feet.

"You made the mess." He teased, catching her nose with the tip of his index finger.

"You helped! It was _your_ idea!"

He chuckled, moving to gather their clothing. "Fine, I relent. No one's fault."

"Sure, except yours, sir." Alicia muttered, catching the pair of pants he threw her.

"What was that?" He called over his shoulder as he hurriedly pulled on his shirt before one of the night shift gate guards got too curious about the noise.

"Nothing, sir." She said with false cheer. "Good job we don't have to explain to the CO why you need a new desk."


End file.
